With regard to tube connectors, particularly quick release connectors of the push-in type, it may often be desirable to release a tube after it has been mounted in the tube connector. This may be due to a number of different factors, such as the desire to replace a tube on account of mechanical damage or leakage, or as a part of the task of dismantling for alteration or due to faulty assembly.
From the prior art a variety of release devices and releasing tools for tube connectors are known from German utility patent DE 201 06 713, as well as the patent publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,726, DE 69115231 and JP 03264272.
In DE 201 06 713 a tool is disclosed that is pushed into a tube connector where the tube is secured by a locking ring. This known tool is based on a locking ring being pulled far enough out of engagement with the tube to enable the tube to be released. In the present invention the release clip pushes a locking ring along conical surfaces in the housing and the locking ring is split along its circumference so that, on account of its inherent elasticity, it expands when pushed along the conical surfaces, thereby losing its gripping force and clamping force round the tube. The tube can therefore be released and withdrawn.
A release clip for a tube connector should be easy to mount and for several reasons it should be a separate part from the connector. This prevents the connector from being inadvertently released, which may occur in the case of an integrated release device. Moreover, this makes the actual connector less expensive to produce since it then consists of fewer parts. In addition, the release clip should be designed so that it does not damage or compromise the connector (or the tube) during use. It should also be easy to use. It is also an object that it should be able to be employed manually, without the use of associated tools.